User blog:III rspn/I swear...
ok guys I started playing this game a couple of years ago on a Nexus 7 tablet, around the end of Salute our troops 1 event. I was noob, worked myself up to like level 40 or so and bought quite alot of gear and weapons with gold and cash (in-game currency). I had all of the good gears (like the 10% health, 10% accuracy, 7% agility stuff), and I also had a lot of weapons, to be specific all of the cash weapons up to the plasma punch. I was also linked to Facebook and whatever . Ok so anyways, i think this was a bit before the CNY 1 event, my parents told me to stop playing respawnables, so i deleted it on my Nexus tablet. Anyways, i stopped playing for like a month or two, but over the course of those 2 months or so, i did play a little by redownloading it until my parents found out again. i dont remember the order of how things went down but i do remember playing summer camp 1 (barely) and ninja path. Anyways, even back then it was hard for a noob to play multi so i just decided to never go to multi again until i got good. and then i got my first phone. it was an iphone 5c. Alright so get this. I redownloaded the game (because my parents forgot about it anyways), and started playing again. this was around the CNY 1 event like i said above. And when i linked my account through my Facebook, I got all my progress back. Just like that my progress was back. everything from my Nexus 7 tablet was now on my Iphone. Android to IPhone. '''Like yes i know its not supposed to be possible to go from ios to android platforms, but i '''SWEAR TO GOD i am not sh*tting you. why do i remember this? well because that freaking plamsa punch was pretty darn expensive for a f2p noob who is only lv.40, and also it was a piece of garbage so of course i would remember wasting my money on it. And also i was pretty happy that i still had all my progress. From there i bought the double barrel shotgun, and used that to win my first event gear and weapon. the specs op gear and the fearsome minigun. and then those things got me to be a serious player cus i could finally wreck people. But thats beside the point. Even if you meet me in person and ask me I will swear that i did the impossible with the android to ios jump. i honestly don't know how, and maybe i just got a lucky break or something. but it happened. again im being 100% legit and not clickbait or anything. anyways that nexus 7 is now garbage lags like a mofo so i dont even look at it anymore. y'all know i play on iphone 6 now which is perfect for me. TL;DR: 'I did a android-to-ios jump in data loading on respawnables and i dont know how i did it. ' 'E'DIT: to my loyal readers who read my blog posts on wordpress: sorry for not uploading a blog post last saturday. I got involved in a car crash that totally wrecked my car on thursday so i had to deal with that friday and Saturday which sucks cus now i cant commute to school. i just finally sold the wreck of a car tonight. Anyways sorry guys and i will upload one this Saturday, im think a CNY special. But we'll see! stay tuned! love u guys. Accept this as a small consolation. Category:Blog posts